Pain can become Love
by InHarrysPants
Summary: In her 7th year Hermione Granger finds love in an unexpected person. Her pain closes her off from her friends and brings her closer to her only enemy. School gets so hard she feels like she shouldn't even get out of bed until someone wakes her up!
1. Breathing

"Head Girl" The paper clearly read. Hermione was happy but not excited about going back to the lonely halls of Hogwarts school. Her summer had been tragic and she was not sure she could face her problems. She hadn't told anyone what had happened not even her best friends Harry or Ron. Time was running out for her summer and she would have to board the train in only 2 weeks. She was deathly scared to face her friends and her new roommate whoever was appointed head boy. She knew you could see pain in her eyes now and she wasn't good at faking a smile.

Going through platform 9 and 3/4 alone felt cold. She boarded the Hogwarts Express with no one to say good bye too and found an empty compartment where she could breath in her last solitary moment before she had to face her friends.

"Harry...wheres Hermione?" Ron asked confused.  
"I don't no, I don't see her parents anywhere."

A loud whistle came from the train and the boys boarded hoping their friend had not missed the train.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed.  
"Hello darling." Harry said kissing Ginny sweet.  
"Guys could you bloody stop that!" Ron protested.  
"Oh grow up Ron!" Ginny threw a deathly stare at him.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron found a compartment with Dean and Luna and hopped the trip would not last as long as it usually did.

Hermione looked startled at the door of her quiet compartmet as someone opened it. And who would she be staring face to face with but the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Out Mudblood." Malfoy said angerly  
"Would it kill you to be polite, I'm not going anywhere."  
"It might, and fine."Malfoy said with a smirk.

Draco stared into her eyes finding that the burning passion had somehow left her eyes and they had become somewhat colder.

"I'm head boy." Draco annonced proudly.  
"Great..."Hermione let out a sigh. "I'm head girl."

Malfoy's jaw dropped and he feared who he would have to spend this year living with. She then realized she had experiance the only breathing she was going to get for the rest of the year.

It was time to get their dress robes on and get ready for the feast in the great hall. Before long the train stopped and hundreds of kids got off and headed for the great doors of the school.

"Hermione! where have you been?" called Luna spotting her for the first time.  
"Sorry I couldn't find you guys so i just found an empty compartment, lets go in." Hermione said trying to take an eased breath of cold air before walking inside the hall.

After the feast Hermione and Draco were lead to their new living quarters. The portrait was of a beautiful king with red hair and a long beard. With a crown of rubys and Emeralds.

"Thank-you Mrs.Mcgonigal." Both 7th years said in unison.  
"Whats the damned password then." Draco barked at the man when he was sure Mrs.Mcgonigal could not hear.  
"Now young man have you any respect?" The portrait answerd.  
"Now young lady the password is patience."  
"Patience." We both siad in unison and ran in the door.

The common room was brilliant in an emerald green and deep red. the couch was black with two black chairs angled and ether side of the couch. a beautiful ivory table in front of it and infront of that a large stone fire place. On the far side of the room theres a large window and on ether side of the window there are stairs. Malfoy quickly took the stairs to the left noticing his name engraved in gold on a green plate above the stair case. Hermione noticing him did the same. In her room everything was warm and beautiful deep reds and purples on ivory and dark wood walls and floors. a huge bed with deep red curtains. Beside the bed was a door. Opening it she found a large beautiful bath room all in stone and chrome. On one wall there are counters as long as the wall with two sinks one on ether side. On her side the cupards above were red and on the other end green. This is when she realized the bathroom was shared with the one Draco Malfoy.

Going back into her room Hermione sits on her bed exaughsted thinking how on gods earth shes going to really face her friends and tell them what had happened to her parents that summer. Not realizing it as she thinks back to that horrid day in July when her parents were killed by death eaters right before her, she began to cry. Soon she was uncontrolably shaking and sobbing letting it all out for the first. Oh how she wished she wasn't at school. Draco hearing her when he was in the bathroom is unsure what to do. When his father was imprisoned and his curse lifted he really wasn't that mean it was just a habit to be rude to her. So he went into her room to find her shaking on her bed.

"Hermione what's wrong? Breath girl! breath." and he pulled her into his arms.  
Sobbing still she tried to speak but instead pushed her face into his neak. When the crying subsided she asked "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm not the same person I was, and I'm sorry for everything mean I've ever said."  
"Then what about this morning?"She asked whiping her eyes and finally pulling away from his warmth.  
"After being mean to someone for 6 years even under a curse it becomes a habit."  
"Thank-you...but please go." Hermione said coldly.  
"But..."  
"Please."

Hermione regained her breath and fell fast to sleep.


	2. Newer, More fun?

Days had gone by and Hermione could barely look at Draco. He had been so nice, but she couldn't help but not trust him...after all he was still a Malfoy. It didn't help that he had seen her like that.

Hermione had decided she wanted to let out her flirty side and maybe get noticed. She was tired of people thinking she was too interested in books to be interested in boys. Changing the way she dressed in a classy yet more appealing way. She wore button blouse's and push-up bra's to give cleavage but keep class. She bought tighter jeans and even some short skirts. No skirt was more then 2 inches above her knee, she was still Hermione. The little bit of extra skin had the benefit of showing her toned legs and summers tan. Hermione had always been flawless but never flaunted...she had changed that. She wore a little eyeliner and mascara and sometimes lip gloss but not much for makeup. Her hair was of beautiful waves not childish frizz. Altogether Hermione granger looked like a godess. Even the slytherin's had noticed.

"Er...Hermione, I can't help but notice that...Er...your being more flirtatious?" It was asked as a question but meant as a statement.

"Yes Harry, I am...is that a problem?" Hermione flashed a friendly smile towards Harry, but he could tell she was being stern almost in a Mrs.Weasley sort of way.

"Oh...of course not." Harry said dropping the subject.

More days went by and more boys noticed. One boy noticing a little more then others however.

"Hermione?" She flicked around to see the Slytherin Blaise Zambini had fallowed her out of the great hall.

"Yes Blaise?" She asked a little confused.

"Would you go to hogsmeade with me on Friday?" Remembering the trip for Halloween Hermione smiled but wasn't sure she could trust Blaise.

"Uh...sure Blaise, thanks." She went with a smile to the heads common room to grade her books for class.

Hermione walked into potions and shone a beautiful majestic smile in Blaise's direction. Even her teachers had been noticing the change.

"Hello! Guys stop gawking at Miss Granger and open your books." Hermione's face turned a handsome shade of red. Harry looked to Ron to see Ron's teeth clenched and anger boil in his ears.

"Don't worry about it mate." Harry whispered the reassurance into Ron's ear.

By the end of the day Hermione was exhausted and angry although not sure why. She threw herself on the couch in heads common room and started to cry. She wasn't sure how after so many compliments and stares she could still be depressed. As if he had radar Draco walked into the room. He rushed to Hermione pulling her face from the pillows. He looked deep into her sad cold eyes looking for any of the sunshine that might remain. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled in a way the hurt Draco's heart. She then thanked him, laughed pathetically at herself, and went up to her room. Draco fell back into the couch, bewildered at how he felt towards the one person he thought no one could love. He had tortured her for years, but now all he wanted was to be able to drain all pain and suffering from her eyes. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten as he thought about who could have done this to her.

Since that night Hermione's clothing became more forward and she wore more make-up...she thought it would make her feel better if she got more attention. Friday's trip to Hogsmeade came quick and surprisingly she was having fun with the Slytherin. Until he started to become very touchy feely. He brushed up against her, trying to step out of his more Hermione stepped into Ron and Harry.

"Oh sorry guys!" Hermione looked nerves.

"What are you doing snake." Ron said harshly.

"Back up weasle..." Blaise was cut off.

"Stop it you too!...Ron there is nothing wrong, mind your own business." Grabbing Blaise by the arm she pulled him on.


End file.
